Sparkys online dating
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This story is a fair warning about how dangerous online dating can become. In it Sparky aranged a date with somebody called 'BadWolfAlpha', will Sparky actually fall for his date, as did his date for him? maleXmale. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 Sparky's online dating

Quanktumspirit: "This story is a fair warning about how dangerouse online dating can become. In it Sparky aranged a date with somebody called 'BadWolfAlpha', will Sparky actualy fall for his date, as did his date for him? Please review, SparkyXOC, the OC is male so, maleXmale,"

* * *

><p>It was 10 PM at night in the Turners house hold and all was quiet. Mr and Mrs Turner were asleep in their beds, Timmy Turner has tucked himself into his bed and is dreaming about all the wildest adventures ever. His Godparents Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were all asleep in their small underwater castle.<p>

All was quiet, except downstairs where a floating yellow and orange magical dog was hovering over a dark orange laptop. This was Timmys other pet 'Sparky'. Sparky has been over the past 2 years online dating, after his 'short lived girlfriend' Peaches dumped him and broke the magical dog's heart.

So he was now on a website for all kinds of Magical animals all around the world. He was right now chatting to a dog by the user name of: 'MyMasteris13'. Sparky's user name was: 'LoneWolf3'. The 3 representing the time he has been with Timmy Turner.

This 'MyMasteris13' was getting on Sparky's nerves and he finished the chat and got out of it before he bores himself to death. As suddenly his heart raced. 'MyMasteris13' has just sent him an invitation.

Sparky clicked on it and read out what it sayed: 'Dog ball of the great Masters' Will you come please? Then we can see each other?'

Sparky's little dog heart beat faster, this 'MyMasteris13' actualy want's to go on a date with him? Sparky's entire body glowed golden as he clicked on 'Ok I'm coming'.

After that Sparky closed the sight down and beamed across his entire face.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the computer 'MyMasteris13' has just logged out as well. It was Sparky's counterpart, 'Anti-Sparky'. He was on a very short lead as Foop pointed his magical bottle at the helples victim.<p>

"Good job Anti-Sparky, now all you have to do is win Sparky's heart over, before eventualy breaking that stupid dogs spirit," Foop ordered grining evile at his 'pet'.

Anti-Sparky shivered in his blue fur and nodded his head. He owes Foop the fact that he can live with the Anti-Cosma family. They weren't exacly the friendliest of Fairies, but he owes them his life.

Foop pulled on Anti-Sparky lead and tied the dog outside to his kennel. Anti-Sparky crawled to the back of his small home and chewed quietly on one of his many magical bones to calm his nerves down. The nightmares Anti-Sparky was having drove the young pup to whine in his sleep. The dark plan of his master Foop made Anti-Sparky re-think of the way he lives.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "What is Foop's plan? Please review,"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 The first meeting

Quanktumspirit: "This is NOT the ball yet, please review anyway, oh and if somebody can point out my small joke I placed in this chapter they'll get a special menschen in the 3rd chapter,"

* * *

><p>The next morning in Anti-Fairy world, Anti-Sparky was up very early. He walked into the house and was prepairing for Foop, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo their breakfasts. After the 3 portions were perfect he carried them all on his back without using any magic and walked up to his masters bedroom.<p>

First he entered Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wandas bedroom. There he placed carefully Anti-Cosmos morning breakfast on his bed side table and Anti-Wandas meal on her side. Then the dog pulled the curtens open and let the morning clowds wake his master and mistress up. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda blinked as the moon light shon upon them.

"Morning Anti-Wanda, morning Anti-Sparky," Anti-Cosmo said.

Anti-Sparky bowed down to his master: "Morning my lord and lady, sorry but I have to get the food for the young lord as well,"

Anti-Wanda smiled and petted their dog: "No problem Anti-Sparky, see you in a bit,"

Anti-Sparky bowed down to the two before walking with Foop's breakfast off to his bedroom. There he placed it onto a night stand next to Foops 4 poster bed. He then lay out Foop's clothes for school later on and pulled for the young master the curtens back.

As the thunder light shines into Foop's bedroom the dog turned back round and jumped out of his skin as he saw Foop was already awake. Foop was still in his PJ's but he was already sat at his desk and was messing with one of Anti-Cupids old arrows.

"Sorry my lord, I didn't notice you were up," Anti-Sparky said scared and bowed once more to the child.

Foop looked up to him and pointed at a part of his desk which was still clear. Anti-Sparky transported Foop's breakfast to the spot and Foop began to eat the most importand meal of the day.

Anti-Sparky looked at Foop and he pointed at one plan he was drawing out at the moment.

"Anti-Sparky, this plan will help you to understand the way to a dog's heart. If everything works according to the plan, you will become the most attractive dog ever. Once you and Sparky have your first litter of pups then you will bring them to me and father. We will absorb their magic out and power our old Anti-Fairy master wand. With that our Friday the 13th will work out forever," Foop explained.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Yes my lord, I live only to serve you and the heigher Anti-Fairies until the day I die, once the pups are born I will bring them to you and then have nothing to do with them any more."

Foop grinned and patted on the dogs head, "Exacly, but now let's practice for your first date with Sparkles."

"Um, my lord his name is Sparky, n... not Sparkles," Anti-Sparky pointed out.

"First rule of attacting a fine mate, you have to have a unique nick name, why do you think I call Poof alway's by the name of Poop?" Foop asked blushing a bit.

Anti-Sparky nodded his head, "Ok master, what else do I have to know?"

"Talk about variouse relationships you have had in the past, and if none make some up, men or women love to share experience with each other," Foop informed him.

Anti-Sparky shot threw his head about who he used to attract in his past, the list was so long that he coudn't even put half of the names back to the matching faces. But he still made a note of it.

"Something else master Foop?" Anti-Sparky asked.

Anti-Cosmo suddenly walked in, "Yes Anti-Sparky, don't be to late for your 'walkies'."

Anti-Sparky looked to his clock and nodded his head. He bowed down to Anti-Cosmo and Foop before he flew out of the door at full speed.

After the blue dog calmed down he walked around the Anti-Fairy wood forest and finished his 'jobs' at variouse trees. As well as checking up on all of the animals. Solving conflicts between them and helping them around the place. He wanted his heart to start feeling a sort of passion whiles he was on his 'date' with Sparky. And just solving small tasks for other creatures was a good way to start his emotions up.

A beautiful wolf lady offered Anti-Sparky to practice how it is to mate with a magical dog or even how to kiss, but Anti-Sparky shook his head, he wanted to go this relationship with Sparky slow and steady. Plus he was a bit scared that the wolfes alpha could be watching them and was waiting to kill Anti-Sparky.

But just as Anti-Sparky wanted to head back he picked up a beautiful magical sent. It was most likely a Fairy who got lost. Anti-Sparky knew that he has to defend his masters home from anything and anybody. And as he was a young pup he was trained to know that Fairies were the enemies of the Anti-Fairies.

Anti-Sparky growled quietly as he stalked after this 'fairy'. The sent grew stronger, he was just behind a boulder and the smell was coming towards him.

"You will not harm the Anti-Fairies," Anti-Sparky barked.

With one leap Anti-Sparky jumped at his victim, ready to bite the fergiggli gland out of his victim. As he was nose to nose with his victim Anti-Sparky reared back shocked. Underneath him was a confused Sparky.

Sparky got back up and blinked confused as he looked at his counter-pet. Anti-Sparky sat down and watched his counterpart. Just looking at Sparky something within Anti-Sparky started to hurt terribly. The young pup flinched as inside his chest something was hammering againgst him.

And that was just by looking at Sparky, Sparky himself felt the hammering againgst his chest. He smiled warmly at his counterpart, what for a perfect way to ruin a romantic view by asking a question.

"What are you doing here Sparky?" Anti-Sparky asked him.

Sparky blinked before he replied: "Oh... well I am getting ready for my date with MyMasteris13, a magical hot dog. What about you Anti-Sparky?"

Anti-Sparky blushed madly as he heared his 'computer name' from his counterparts mouth. So like his master Foop has guessed that 'LoneWolf3' was Sparky. Anti-Sparky shook his head and dug a hole in the park, after it was deep enough Anti-Sparky lay inside it and layed his head againgst the uper edge of the green floor.

Anti-Sparky was so well disguised with the earth around them that he could have been mistakened as a part of the earth, but Sparky was smarter then to let his counterpart camorflarge himself to know he was still there.

"Well Anti-Sparky?" Sparky asked him.

"Hu?... oh sorry Sparky, I was just guarding my masters homes, what can Anti-Fairy world offer you that Fairyworld can't?" Anti-Sparky asked him.

Sparky blushed a bit, quickly he shook his head and replied with: "Oh... um... well I wanted to see what the wild dogs of Anti-Fairy world like to eat, that way I can prepair for my date a deliciouse meal... say Anti-Sparky... are you the dog behind the user name 'MyMasteris13'?"

As Anti-Sparky wanted to say: 'yes I am, I love you' he remembered what Foop and Anti-Cosmo wanted from him. So instead of giving Sparky a reply, Anti-Sparky walked up to the young magical dog.

He looked deep in Sparky's eyes, then he kissed him. A short kiss, but for Sparky it was like Anti-Sparky has attackd his beloved heart, and stolen it. After the quick kiss Anti-Sparky waved his skull tail and dissapeared from the position.

Sparky sat in the forest a bit baff, was that now Anti-Sparkies way to tell him that he liked him? Or was that a sign that something was up? Sparky just shook himself, did his job quickly before poofing himself back home to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. And try to get that hot feeling out of is chest.

* * *

><p>Quanktumspirit: "Please review again, I am still impressed that this tale is loved already. :)"<p> 


End file.
